Boredom
by Scyrie
Summary: Alois is bored, and calls upon Ciel to cure him of his boredom...although Ciel is not too happy with Alois' 'cure for boredom'.


"I'm bored!" Alois snapped at Ciel, crossing his arms. He'd been at the Phantomive manor as a guest for three days now, and Ciel was possibly the most boring person ever. The silver-haired boy was younger than him, yet he was so lame!

Sighing, Ciel turned around in his chair to raise an eyebrow at Alois. "And what am I to do about it?" he asked.

Alois shrugged, playing with the ends of his boots. "I don't know. Entertain me."

Ciel sighed again at this, turning away and shaking his head. Alois was so annoying. He could hardly describe how annoying the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy was. Very annoying, that was for sure.

Pouting, Alois hopped off of his chair, trotting around to be in front of Ciel. He bent over at his hips in front of him, raising an eyebrow. Resting his hands on his knees, he tilted his head cutely at Ciel. "Hey, I said entertain me. I am your guest, and you shouldn't keep your guest bored. It's rude."

Resting his chin in his hand, Ciel stared at Alois blankly. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Alois sighed, imitating Ciel with his bored look. "Anything. Keep me from being bored…!" he said. "Besides," he smirked, his eyes glinting devilishly, "you know what I want."

Ciel's forehead instantly made contact with the desk in front of him. "No, Alois! You know I don't want to!" the earl snapped.

Alois straightened up, hands on his hips, leaning his weight on one foot. "You're such a bore, Ciel Phantomhive. I said keep me entertained, I am your guest, you are my host, keep me entertained," he said.

Adjusting his position, Ciel put his chin on the desk, staring up at Alois. "Your idea of entertainment is not entertaining for me."

"But it could be~!" Alois chimed. Trotting forward, closer to Ciel, he leaned over again. "You know you'll enjoy it if you just give it a little time."

Ciel looked away with a slight blush, pulling his lips into a little frown but nodded. Standing, he walked over to his door, closing it and locking it. As he turned back around, he discovered Alois had taken his chair, smirking evilly with an eyebrow raised.

His legs were spread sexually, coat thrown off on the ground, his shirt unbuttoned halfway. Seductively, he patted his lap, beckoning Ciel to him. Staring down at his toes, Ciel hesitated one second before going over to Alois, having to sit right between his legs.

Looking his prey up and down, Alois smirked wider. "Eye patch off," he commanded.

Ciel shook his head, refusing. He rarely took it off, and he certainly didn't want to take it off for this psychotic blonde brat.

Alois glared slightly at Ciel. "Eye patch. Off," he repeated, his voice more demanding than before.

Sighing, Ciel reached up, obliging to Alois and untying his eye patch and dropping it to the ground to one side of the chair. Alois instantly grinned; Ciel's seal-marked eye was so pretty, no matter what Ciel thought. Lifting his hand, he tucked Ciel's bangs behind his ear, and then pulled the younger boy forward, pressing their lips together hungrily.

Closing his eyes, Ciel kissed Alois back; if he didn't, Alois would probably snap. Dominantly, Alois bit at Ciel's lower lip, starting to unbutton the fellow earl's shirt and jacket, dropping them to the floor. Opening his mouth for the blonde boy, Ciel scooted closer to him, running his hands up and down Alois's chest slowly as his mouth was practically molested by Alois's tongue.

Eventually, Alois pulled away, leaning forward and biting roughly at Ciel's neck, ensuring a mark. Sitting back in the chair, he examined Ciel's bare chest, licking his lips slowly. Lifting his arms, he pointed to Ciel's bed, raising his eyebrows.

"Bed. Now," he commanded.

Ciel sighed, but instantly obeyed this time. Hopping off Alois's lap, Ciel walked over to his bed, leaning his back against the headboard. Alois always acted like this, so he knew what he wanted. Submissively, he spread his legs, kicking off his shoes and socks. After that, he slipped off his shorts and underwear with a sigh, looking away with a dark red blush.

Leaning back in the chair, Alois rested one of his elbows on the arm of the chair, resting his chin in his hand and smirking at Ciel, nodding at him. His ever-present smirk grew nearly impossibly wide as Ciel continued looking away with a dark blush, throwing off his gloves and grabbing his member, starting to pump himself slowly.

Yet Alois could barely watch the display before him before getting impatient, throwing off his own clothes and jumping onto Ciel's bed, crawling forward to him. He ran his long fingers through Ciel's bangs. Staring at him with a raised eyebrow, he grabbed Ciel's shoulders, forcing the smaller boy onto his stomach. Grabbing Ciel's thin hips, he prepared himself at Ciel's entrance.

After a bit of staying like that for a while, Ciel nodded at Alois. Grinning, Alois entered Ciel until he couldn't move further. Instantly Ciel moaned, arching his head back, panting heavily. Once more, Ciel nodded at Alois, telling the blonde he was alright. Pulling out quickly, Alois thrust back into Ciel.

Starting to move his hips, he created a fast pelvic motion, thrusting in and out of the young boy. In time with Ciel's loud whimpers and moans, he started quietly moaning as well, closing his eyes and panting. Every time Ciel snapped at him to go faster or harder, he nodded and followed the grey-haired boy's commands. A while later, when both were completely hard, pre come generously leaking from Ciel's member, Alois started aiming for Ciel's prostate.

Half in pain, and half drowned in pleasure, Ciel gritted his teeth, clutching at the sheets below him. As soon as Alois hit his prostate, he threw his head back, furrowing his eyebrows upwards and practically screaming. Damn Alois for making me do this…! he thought angrily.

Reaching down around Ciel's stomach, Alois grabbed Ciel's neglected cock and pumping him roughly in time with his thrusts. Only a few thrusts later, and the little boy shuddered as he came, going completely limp. Still thrusting into him, Alois was practically sent over the edge as Ciel's body tightened around him. Seconds later, and he was emptying himself into Ciel with a low, smooth moan.

Carefully, he laid down on top of Ciel, caressing one of the panting earl's arms.

"See? Was it really that bad?" he asked.

Trying to calm down his panting, Ciel squeaked out, "Just…shut…up…"

Smirking, Alois licked at Ciel's ear sexually. "Wanna go again?" he asked.

"No," Ciel snarled, earning a giggle and an 'okay, okay!' from Alois.


End file.
